The Other Side
by PuzzlesAndDragonBalls
Summary: No one knew about the 8th Millennium Item but it was reality. Hikaru knew because it was welded to her arm. Nothing but her wits and an Item no one believes exists, she has to find her way as she attempts to uncover the secrets within her item while desperately trying to save her only friend- her yami, Sagira. She'll work with anyone, even Kaiba, to get what she wants. English dub.
1. Hikaru

**Hello, Internet! So I'm really nostalgic right now and am visiting alllll the pastime shows from when I was a kid and saw this on my old watch list. I looked back and holy crap, it was better than I remembered. So here I am, a teenage girl, writing about my childhood obsession and digging out my old deck because holy shit the sentiment and involvement is real. So hey, first Yu-Gi-Oh fic, hope you like it, please review, I'll have a (hopefully) really pretty cover image soon, and oh, by the way, following English dub just because I'm more familiar and would make a million (more) mistakes if I tried sub. So after that long schpiel, enjoy the story!**

It was a calm day at Domino High School, the students on break between classes. Two students were playing Duel Monsters among their classmates.

The short boy with spiked hair and blonde bangs around his hair asked his opponent, "Joey? Earth to Joey. You in there?"

His tall blonde opponent looked up from his cards as the shorter urged, "It's your move."

The blonde considered his cards and another person joined them, throwing an arm around Joey's neck. "Aw, isn't he cute when he's thinking?"

The blonde greeted coolly, "Hey, Tristin. Yugi here's teaching me how to play Duel Monsters."

Tristin blankly repeated, "Drooling monsters?"

Joey shoved him off. " _Duel_ Monsters, ya nimrod!"

Tristin frowned, standing next to a brunette in a pink uniform. The girl informed, "They've been at it for hours. Joey's starting to get the hang of the game, but Yugi's like an expert!"

"Okay Yugi, it's time to duel!" Joey placed a monster on the field, the girl explaining the game mechanics to Tristin while Joey bragged, "Pretty good move, huh Yugi?"

Yugi smiled, nodding. "Yep! Pretty good move, but not-" he placed a much stronger monster "-good enough."

Joey stood up in surprise, flinging his cards around. "What?! Thanks a lot! A card that powerful totally wipes me out!"

Tristin chuckled, "Whoa, you totally stink at this game, Joey."

Across the room, away from the crowd, a brown-haired boy kept his focus on his book, a girl in front of him.

Her black hair pulled back in a lazy ponytail with a gold band, most of it was still wild around her face. Tattoos gave her eyes the impression of the Eye of Horus symbol, her eyes themselves a cold and laughing green. She'd tossed her pink jacket away, only a slightly provocative white tank top on, clinging to her curves. Her sandy tan arms sported a gold cuff bracelet on her right wrist, several bands of gold on her neck, matching gold triangle earrings hanging down an inch, and two gold auricle piercings on her right ear.

As the boy set down his book to glance across the room, her voice sardonic and smug, the girl asked, "What, thinking you'd be social for the first time? Careful, you might actually turn out to be a nice person, Seto."

Seto glared at her. "I might try and be social someday, but as long as there are annoying people like you, I'm fine."

The girl smirked, rolling her eyes. "Please, if I was really as annoying as you say, you'd have ditched me long before now."

Seto muttered, "No time like the present."

"Wow, not half as good of insults as usual. What, forgot to take your bitching vitamins today?"

Seto gave her the best glare in his arsenal, yet the girl didn't even flinch. "Back off, Hikaru. I'm not in the mood for your nonsense."

Hikaru dryly commented, "No, you didn't forget. You just doubled the dose. Ya know, just being a bit less-"

"Shut up, for one second."

"-super rare card he's got!"

Hikaru let out an annoyed breath, closing her eyes as Seto's eyes lit up. She could tell he was already full steam ahead on the same crazy path as always. "Kaiba, I know what you're thinking, but out of all the leads you've followed, have you ever found the last Blue Eyes? No, because you're not going to find it."

Seto asked in the same tone, "So you should give up your search because you haven't found anything yet?"

Hikaru's eyes were suddenly narrowed. "Watch yourself, Kaiba. You've got money, but I've got drive."

Seto smirked ever so slightly. "Please, if I was really as annoying as you say, you've have ditched me long before now."

Hikaru huffed slightly, not especially amused. "Fine, chase the damn card to Antarctica for all I care, just don't drag me along again. That kid's shop is Solomon Muto's, and that old codger's a hardass about cards."

Seto's smirk grew. "Oh, I'm bringing you in."

Hikaru scowled. "Not this time, Kaiba."

"Actually, I am. One, you know because you went looking for the cards once, correct? They'll appreciate seeing your face more than mine. Second, you ticked me off again."

Hikaru insisted, "I'm not doing a damn thing!"

Seto threatened, "Oh, so you want to pay your own way to search every break?"

Hikaru scowled and looked away, glaring at the ground as if waiting for it to burst into flames from her gaze, Kaiba knowing he'd won. "Fine, but you've got a hell of a death wish today, Kaiba."

* * *

"Hello, can I help- oh, hello again, Hikaru."

Hikaru stood in the doorway, carrying a briefcase. She'd already changed out of her school uniform, now in a plain black tank top, ripped blue jeans, and hiking boots. Joey was already goggling at her low-cut shirt as the girl greeted, "Hey, Muto. Any word?"

Solomon shook his head. "No, I'm afraid I still haven't heard or seen the cards you were looking for."

Hikaru didn't seem surprised, yet her face still fell slightly. "Well, at least that's not my only business here today."

Solomon smiled. "Good to hear. We have some new packs in-"

Hikaru was at the desk in seconds, her stride long and quick. Her eyes caught on the Blue Eyes White Dragon and immediately grew. "Damn it... Seto got me on this one." Her thoughts strayed for a second, going to her own search. _If Seto's search is actually bearing fruit, maybe my search isn't completely pointless._ She quickly reset her thoughts to the present.

Solomon didn't feel threatened by Hikaru's interest, leaving the card out. "Yes, it's my prized possession. It was a gift from a friend, years ago. Now, how can I help you, child?"

Hikaru's eyes betrayed her for a moment, sympathy and hesitation disappearing in the blink of an eye. "I think it's the other way around." She lifted the case, setting it on the table and clicking it open to reveal stacks upon stacks of rare Duel Monsters cards. "Blue Eyes White Dragon for all these. Fair enough trade, though I still think you're getting the better end of the deal."

Hikaru's classmates marveled at the cards, awed by their sheer numbers and rarity.

Solomon admired, "Ah, nice. But no thanks."

Yugi and his friends exclaimed their surprise as Hikaru shrugged. "Then name your price. Money isn't a problem for Kaiba."

Yugi asked, "Wait, you work for Kaiba?"

Tea agreed, "I thought you just hung out together."

Hikaru snorted. "As if. No, I'm just doing him a favor. He gets excited about certain cards and when he does, it's a bit overwhelming." Looking back to Solomon, she asked, "Well?"

The shopkeeper answered, "I'm sure you could pay anything I could ask, but I'm afraid I can't bring myself to part with the Blue Eyes. I'm afraid parting with it is completely out of the question."

Hikaru nodded, not upset in the slightest. "I actually expected as much. Still, I'm warning you that Kaiba won't like that answer." The warning in her voice made the others worry: what would Kaiba, millionaire powerhouse, do to get what he wanted?

Solomon assured, "My decision is final. I'm sorry to send you back without it, but I could never give this away for anything."

Hikaru smiled a bit, closing the case. "And there's a real duelist's answer." She turned toward the door, pausing. "Sorry we had to see each other on these terms. Hopefully, next time you'll have heard about the cards?"

Solomon smiled. "Yes, until then."

Hikaru waved slightly as she slipped out the door.

Yugi turned to his Grandpa, asking, "What cards were you talking about?"

Solomon answered, "Hikaru came in a few weeks ago, asking about three cards she claimed not to know the name of, but she gave me sketches and asked me to watch for them. She said they were extremely precious to her and wanted to track them down."

Yugi looked out the door as Joey wondered, "What's a girl like that doin' hanging around Kaiba? He's such a stiff, that gorgeous girl's gotta be dying around his nasty attitude."

Tea teased, "I think you forgot the fact that Hikaru isn't the most friendly either."

But Yugi didn't hear any of it. He'd caught a glimpse of her bracelet: a faint outline of two curved lines around a circle to make a line. The same image on the Millennium Puzzle.

* * *

"He _what_?!"

Hikaru stood in front of Kaiba in his penthouse office of Kaiba Corp. Hikaru had her arms crossed, looking quite impatient for Kaiba's tantrum to end. "He refused to sell. You need hearing aids or something?"

Kaiba scowled. "How? How did you screw it up?!"

Hikaru's scowl matched his. "The old man loves the card. How would you react if someone offered you several lockets for the one you wear?" _There, you hit me where I live, I'll strike back the same. Threaten my trips again and it'll be your last._

Kaiba had been angry enough without her comment, but with it, he was fuming and ready to boil over. "Shut it. I'm done with you messing up all the time and questioning my actions."

Hikaru rolled her eyes. "Then do it yourself, if I'm so horrible."

Kaiba's eyes suddenly glinted. "I will, in fact."

Hikaru narrowed her eyes, watching as Kaiba turned to his guards. "Gentlemen, there's a little something I like you to pick up for me at the Game Shop."

Hikaru rolled her eyes. _His methods are so unrefined. If you're going to steal the card or kidnap the man, then you don't send your own men and you damn sure don't let someone who's pissed off at you hear about it._

"Gladly, Mr. Kaiba."

Seto looked at Hikaru. "Well? Aren't you going to make some annoying comment?"

Hikaru obliged, "I'm be leaving your cracking glass tower now."

Kaiba hadn't forgotten her stab at his only possession from his parents. "Yes, go back to your cardboard box in an alley. Don't worry, it shouldn't rain tonight."

Hikaru glared daggers at him, growling, "One of these days, I won't need help chasing my cards. When I have them, you'd better start sleeping with your precious guards on all sides."

With that, she walked out the door, hair swaying down to her hips in jagged spikes like shatter black glass.


	2. Sagira

**Hello! Thank you to 0shiva0 for reviewing and favoriting, Daken's sister for following, and thanks to Luciblook for following/favoriting! So for these people and anyone else who's great enough to read, thank you and please enjoy!**

Hikaru sat on a balcony, legs hanging over the edge, having been watching Seto's duels. Solomon Muto had tried as hard as he could, but the holograms threw him off. He was completely thrown off, having a heart attack partway through the duel. Seto quickly finished him then, taking the Blue Eyes.

Hikaru shook her head, annoyed. _I don't see why I had to touch this at all. I didn't need to be involved at all. He could have done this after sending a man to check the card was there. He has plenty._

She was about to swing herself off the balcony as Yugi Muto and his friends rushed in. She was too high up to hear them, but she knew one thing that happened: Kaiba tore the 4th Blue Eyes.

She couldn't contain her annoyance. "Dick!" She put up a finger that was easy to tell which.

Down below, Joey scowled. "Can't believe Hikaru helped this jerk and now is pretending to be against him."

Kaiba smirked. "She's always against me. But once and awhile, she's willing to help me. Otherwise, there are certain priveledges of hers I can take away."

Yugi accused, "You're blackmailing her!"

Kaiba answered, "Not quite. She's the one who came to me. Now get your grandfather and go. We're done here."

Still above, Hikaru observed with a bemused annoyance as Kaiba and Yugi began dueling, Mokuba joining the girl. "Hey, Hikaru! Who's my brother dueling?"

Hikaru answered, "A kid from school named Yugi Muto. From what I know, he's decent at dueling, but he's got nothing on your brother. This'll be quick."

Mokuba smiled. "Are you going to stay in Domino this week?"

Hikaru shook her head. "No, I have to leave again."

Mokuba frowned. "If the cards aren't in our system, they probably don't exist, Hikaru."

Hikaru insisted, "They do and I'm going to find them. I have proof and I'm going to track those cards down if it takes me all my life."

Mokuba sighed. "How do you find cards you don't know the names of?"

Hikaru looked back to the duel. "I look for them with everything I have. I know what they look like and that's enough for now."

Their conversation was interrupted as Kaiba took a decent hit, knocking his Life Points down by 200. Mokuba cried, "Seto!"

Hikaru assured, "It's alright, kid. Don't worry, it'll be okay. You're brother's got skill."

And for most of the duel, that statement held true. Until Yami played Exodia. As he made the claim, Hikaru rolled her eyes. _As if he had all of Exodia, much less assembled the pieces._

Yet there the monster was, a legend alive in front of her.

"Exodia, Obliterate!"

Kaiba's Life Points and dragons disappeared in a blast of yellow, Hikaru so stunned, she fell backward off her perch on the balcony. As she stood, Mokuba was denying, "Impossible! My brother never loses!"

Hikaru watched as Yugi yelled something that caused Kaiba to fall to his knees. _Incredible. He defeated Kaiba with a legendary monster no one's ever summoned._

Mokuba looked up at Hikaru, eyes misty and tears threatening. "How could he lose, Hikaru?"

The girl looked down at him, the cold edge to her eyes suddenly dulled. "Everyone's lost before, Mokuba. Seto's just unlucky his loss was now and not earlier."

Mokuba didn't like this answer, racing back down the passage. Hikaru looked back at the duel, eyes meeting Yugi's for a moment, having switched back to his kinder side. She couldn't contain a smirk. _He doesn't understand the Puzzle yet_. She glanced at her wrist. _But I have my power under control._

She was gone a second later, having gone down to the parking lot. She slipped into a black car of Kaiba's, a driver in the front. He asked, "The airport, Miss?"

Hikaru fingered her bracelet thoughtfully, nodding. "Yes, and quickly."

* * *

It was 14 hours later that Hikaru stood in Cairo, her only change being now in jean shorts instead of pants. She immediately started her long walk through Cairo, the streets flooded with it being midday in Egypt. She went to several shops, interrogating the owners with alternating fashion. A few, she was on good terms with, simply asking if they'd found her cards, they'd respond truthfully, and she'd leave. Most asked for bribes, Hikaru responding with a few harsh words of warning. The last one she visited was stubborn, though.

She walked in, the turbaned man immediately snapping, "You are not welcome here! Leave!"

Hikaru raised her right arm threateningly, the man shrinking back as if she'd held up a gun. "Am I still not welcome?"

He stammered, "I-I haven't heard about the cards! Now go!"

Hikaru didn't quick appreciate how he spoke, stepping forward. He yelped, ducking behind the counter, but she quickly leaped over and towered above the cowering man. Something incredible happened, her bracelet seeming to grow and extend, spreading over her arm until a pure gold piece of armor clung to her forearm and hand. She picked him up by the shirt collar, growling, "You don't give me orders. Now, I'm going to assume you were telling the truth, but if you weren't, you'll find yourself in more pain than you can imagine."

She dropped the man, swung herself over the counter, and walked out calmly with her gold gauntlet shrinking back into a bracelet by the time she was out the door.

The man glared after her. "Dirty woman and her witchcraft."

* * *

Hikaru took what little money she had to buy herself a chunk of aish (Egyptian pita bread) and sit in a shaded alley, angrily chomping on the bread. "Damn it, another day wasted on these vendors."

"Maybe you should have asked nicer."

Hikaru whirled upward from her cross-legged position, seeing the last person she expected to find in Egypt: Maximillion Pegasus. Flanked by his guards and in his trademark red suit, he smiled slyly at her from behind his elegant white hair.

Hikaru scowled, glaring at him. "What are you doing here, Pegasus?"

The CEO asked innocently, "Please Hikaru, aren't we good enough friends to call me Max? You always used to call me that."

Hikaru ignored him. "Answer the question."

Pegasus sighed. "Always so blunt and to the point. Well, if we must skip the pleasantries, I was hoping you would reconsider about the use of your Millennium Item."

Hikaru protectively ran her fingers over the gold bracelet on her wrist. "The Millennium Gauntlet is mine to use. I don't tell you how to use the Eye."

Pegasus looked solemn. "You know what I want to accomplish. It can only come if you allow me to use the Gauntlet."

Hikaru spat, "Forget it! You've tried to take it from me once before, I won't be fooled again!"

Pegasus sighed. "Always so hostile and uncooperative. Perhaps your 'imaginary friend' would be more friendly."

Hikaru glared at him so hard, he should've combusted. "No. I know what you're playing at. You think you'll take advantage of her naivete. Not on my watch."

Pegasus arched an eyebrow. "Are you sure she doesn't want to say hi? We are old friends, after all."

Hikaru glared but seemed to be having an internal battle. Finally, she sighed. "Try and pull anything, and you die, Pegasus." With that, she closed her eyes, her bracelet glowing as Hikaru reopened her eyes.

Her ponytail straightened, less wild, the wild strands around her face hanging flat. Her green eyes now glimmered with a kind, smiling gleam, happy and innocent. A much more friendly voice completely opposite of Hikaru's came from her mouth. "Hello, Max! It's been so long!" She looked like she was trying not to run up and hug him.

Pegasus' guards looked completely confused, but their master only smiled. "Ah, so wonderful to speak to you, Sagira. Your counterpart still needs to contain her attitude."

Sagira/Hikaru laughed light-heartedly. "Aw, you know she's just playing. Hikaru just doesn't trust everyone right away. She's really nice after awhile. You know that."

Only Sagira and Pegasus could see as a projection of herself emerged from her body, watching the two. This one looked like Hikaru, eyes narrowed and arms angrily crossed. She muttered to Sagira, "Don't trust him, 'Gira. You know he's a backstabbing liar."

Pegasus commented, "You do remember my Eye allows me to see you, don't you Hikaru?"

The spirit snapped, "Yes, I remember. I just don't care if you hear me."

Pegasus said, "Well, you're rude as ever. Honestly Sagira, I don't know how you stand her. You really should be commanding your shared body more than her. Your personality is too sweet to be confined to the Gauntlet."

Sagira blushed. "Aw, you're too kind, Max."

Hikaru's projection threw her arms up. "Why do I even bother?!"

Pegasus seemed to finally reach his desired point in the conversation. "Well Sagira, since you're always stuck in the Gauntlet, I think a game of Duel Monsters is well deserved. Don't you agree?"

Hikaru's eyes widened. "No, no way! Don't you dare, Sagira!"

Sagira waved her off. "Nonsense, Hikaru! Max is our old friend!" She looked at him, smiling brightly. "I'd love to duel. I'm still not as good as I used to be, but this should be fun!"

Hikaru outright screamed in frustration as Pegasus' smile took a dark turn. "I knew you'd agree." Shadows began to creep in like fog, engulfing their entire alley in a black-purple void. Sagira pulled her deck from the holster on her belt, shuffling her deck and sitting down cross-legged as if she was waiting for Pegasus to tell her a story. They sat across from each other, placing their cards down on a table in front of them.

Hikaru's projection hissed, "Sagira, it's a Shadow Game! You have to win!"

Sagira sighed. "We're just playing. I don't like Shadow Games, but we simply won't have a Punishment Game at the end, right Max?"

Pegasus shook his head. "Of course not."

Hikaru accused, "Liar!" She looked at her body. "You can't trust him, 'Gira. You have to win."

Sagira shook her head. "This is just a game. Stop overreacting so much."

Hikaru facepalmed. "You naive idiot."

Pegasus ordered, "Don't speak to your Yami like that, child. It's quite rude. Now, let's duel, my friend."

It wasn't a lengthy duel. Sagira had a unique playing strategy and understanding of the game, knowing her cards, but it wasn't enough to go against Pegasus' knowledge of his Toon Deck and how to turn it against his opponent. He'd lost half his Life Points at the end of the game as he finished Sagira off easily.

Sagira smiled kindly as her Life Points fell to zero. "Thank you for the duel, Max! It was so fun!"

Pegasus' chuckled, Hikaru's eyes widening with horror. "Sagira, he's going to-"

Pegasus' Millennium Eye flashed, and Hikaru dove back into her body just as Sagira's soul was drawn out.

The Shadow Game ended, the dark clouds drawing away. Hikaru called out in her mind for her friend desperately. _Sagira? Sagira, please! Sagira!_

She had no answer.

Pegasus smiled as he stood. "I suppose a 5,000-year gap in practicing dueling skills makes a difference." He held up a card, an image of Sagira still smiling on it.

Hikaru's eyes were wild as she looked up, her rage overflowing. Her bracelet became a gauntlet again. She was half-standing before Pegasus held the card with two hands, threatening to tear it in half. "Careful, Hikaru. You wouldn't want anyone to get hurt."

Hikaru immediately stopped, shaking with rage and desperation. Pegasus ordered, "Now sit down like a good girl." Hikaru hesitated but slowly came to her knees. "Good. Now, if you want your only friend back, you'll do as I say."

Hikaru glared up at him. "Just give me Sagira back!"

Pegasus said, "Only if you do as I say. You're going to enter my Duelist Kingdom, and should you prove yourself a worthy enough adversary to make it through the preliminaries, I'll face you. I knew Sagira would be a fitting match, but you do not have her skillset. Should you defeat me, you'll get your partner back. But in the more likely case that I win, I will have your soul. Controlling both of you, I'll be able to command the power of the Millennium Gauntlet."

Hikaru's fists clenched. "You- You bastard!"

Pegasus tisked. "You've always had such a brutish vocabulary. No elegance." He slipped Sagira's Soul Card away and turned away. "I'll see you at the Kingdom."

Hikaru's rage overflowed, racing forward with her thoughts singularly on the card. The guards tried to stop her, but she quickly punched one in the gut with her metal arm. However, her rage made her sloppy, the other managing to grab her other arm and fling her back. Hikaru rolled out of it, getting up quickly only to get a fist to the face. She fell to the ground, clutching her cheek as Pegasus reminded, "Save your fight for the duels, child. You'll need it."

She tried once more, a kick to the ribs her reminder to stay down.

They left Hikaru in the alley, bruised and near tears, vowing vengeance into the sand. "You'll pay, Pegasus. You'll pay with your life."

* * *

Hikaru had left Egypt right away, going back to Kaiba Corp to find that Pegasus had sent a Duel Glove and two cards. Kaiba was still all off, not even taunting her for the bruise on her face or how she'd suddenly spent every second in the duel simulator.

Later, up in Kaiba's office, he sat with his cards and briefcase as Hikaru came in. She missed Sagira in the back of her mind, telling her to be friendly, urging her to try a kinder approach with others. Kaiba didn't acknowledge her entry. She stood by the door for a minute, then quietly said, "The boat for Duelist Kingdom leaves soon. You're really not coming?"

Kaiba shook his head. "I can't duel like I am now. I have to figure out who I am before I duel professionally again."

Hikaru nodded once. She'd seen the look on his face. He was like her right now- one jagged piece of a whole. The difference was she had to fight for her half back while he simply had to search. "Then I hope you find what you're looking for."

Mokuba's encouraging voice came from the hallway, "Seto, you've got to leave now if you're going to make the boat for the big tournament at Duelist Kingdom! Seto, open the door!" Hikaru opened the door, Mokuba nodding to her before looking back to his brother. "Seto?"

Kaiba sat at his desk, shuffling his cards. "I'm not going, Mokuba."

Mokuba questioned, "Not going? Why not?"

Seto angrily tossed several cards down. "There's no point!"

Mobuka wondered, "What do you mean 'no point?'"

Seto closed his eyes. "Kid, I'm in no condition to duel anyone."

Mokuba demanded, "What are you talking about? You always say cards are power! And you've got all the strongest cards!"

Seto stared blankly down at his desk. "Since I lost my duel with Yugi, I don't know what I think anymore. Everything's different, it's feels as if I lost a part of myself that day."

Mokuba's blind trust in his brother achingly reminded her of Sagira. "But Seto, you're the best! You're the champ!"

Seto stared at a single card. "Not since the day I was defeated by Yugi." He flicked the card to Mokuba, the boy catching it. "Here, Mokuba. I'm going away for awhile. I don't know how long I'll be gone. Keep this. It was always your favorite."

Mokuba looked up, painful questions in his eyes. "Why? Why are you leaving?"

Seto barely answered. "Because I don't know who I am anymore." He walked out the door. "Take care, kid."

He closed the door as Mokuba protested, "Seto, don't go!"

He looked down, close to tears, as Hikaru set a hand on his shoulder. He begged, "Why? Why's he leaving me?"

Hikaru's voice was barely audible. "He needs to find what he's lost. Don't worry Mokuba, he loves you too much to leave you for long."

Mokuba whispered, "You don't know that."

Hikaru had to admit he was right. She didn't know. After all, her family hadn't come back for her. Hikaru couldn't lie, but she wasn't going to break the kid's heart. She just opened the door, slipping out. Mokuba peeked his head out, asking quietly, "You're leaving too?"

Hikaru stopped. "Yeah."

"Did... Did you lose a part of you too?"

Hikaru glanced back, his big, innocent eyes exactly like Sagira. _So naive. He doesn't understand what the world has in store for him. How it betrays you when you're weakest._

Hikaru answered softly, "Yeah, Mokuba. And I'm going to get it back, no matter what."

Mokuba asked, "Are- Are you coming back?"

Hikaru couldn't lie to those eyes. "I don't know." With that, she walked forward, throwing a wave over her shoulder. "But if all goes well, yeah."

* * *

Hikaru got on the boat without any trouble, Pegasus having given her a large suite, despite never having done professional competition. Yet she couldn't enjoy the plush suite. She was too used to the hard bed of the old apartment she lived in.

She wandered the ship, unable to enjoy the sea or the view. Leaning on the railing and staring at the grey horizon, the world seemed to have dimmed with her other half gone. _Gods, I didn't know how much I depended on her, how much she gave me._ She looked down at the waves crashing against the boat. _And I've given her nothing but negativity and oppression._

Sagira never really asked to take control of their shared body. She would say it was taking time from Hikaru when she'd already had her life. Yet Hikaru knew she missed the feeling of being alive, and she'd ignored that. She'd ignored Sagira for so long, so focused on her task it was blinding.

"Hey, Hikaru!"

The girl stood straight up, staring down at Yugi Muto. The short boy smiled kindly. "I didn't know you dueled. Nice to see a more friendly face around here."

Hikaru managed a slight smirk. "Then you should probably keep looking. I'm not the most friendly."

Yugi frowned. "Come on, I know you're not like Kaiba. You don't have to act all broody."

Hikaru shook her head. "Kid, I'm really not the type of friend someone like you has. Trust me on that." Her friends had never really turned out well. It had always gone sour, one way or another.

Yugi insisted, "I know you're dependable. Kaiba wouldn't hang out with you if you weren't."

Hikaru closed her eyes, leaning on the railing again. "I'm dependable when my interests at best in that regard. I'm a selfish person and I don't care what I have to do to reach an end."

"So that's why you didn't help Kaiba."

Hikaru frowned, opening her eyes to stare at him. "What?"

"When Kaiba was trying to get the Blue Eyes card, you didn't help to hurt my Grandpa." He looked down at this.

Hikaru narrowed her eyes. Something wasn't right. Why would Yugi be in this tournament? He'd never before, or Kaiba would've complained about him before. The look in his eyes... He was a man with a mission. He had a purpose.

Hikaru inquired, "So what did Pegasus do to get you to come here?"

Yugi's eyes widened. "How did you know?"

Hikaru dryly said, "I have an unpleasant history with him. I know how he works. You beat Kaiba, the champ. He wants you in this tournament." _Though..._ She thought, _if he's gathering the items, the Puzzle would definitely be the end goal._

Yugi looked down sorrowfully. "He took my Grandpa's soul. I lost a duel to him and he took him. I know it sounds crazy, but..." The boy looked angry and sad at the same time, like a puppy that had bitten its own tail. A thought occurred to him and he looked at the ring of purple on her cheek marking her fight. "D-Did Pegasus take something from you?"

Hikaru looked away quickly, her injury to the opposite side. _Show no weakness. Take no risks when people are involved._ "Yeah. I lost someone close."

Yugi's voice turned determined. "Hey, don't worry! I bet you're a great duelist. You'll get into the finals to face Pegasus!"

Hikaru shook her head. "You're crazy." Yugi's face fell, though Hikaru didn't see. "Having dueled him and still being so confident."

Yugi added, "Well, I almost beat him. I was a second from winning."

Hikaru looked slightly surprised, but her tone didn't change. "Then he was going easy on you. In reality, we stand very little chance, kid." _But I have to win. For Sagira._ "Night, Muto. Rest up if you want to survive the first day." And she quickly walked back toward her room, leaving Yugi to stare after her.


End file.
